Marathon
by milenalupin
Summary: [Yuuta, Fuji] Er jagte ihm unaufhörlich nach. Nebengeschichte aus embyr81788s 'Lichter Tokios' Universum. Sollte ursprünglich ein Apartment werden, hat sich dann aber irgendwie verselbstständigt. TezFu, wenn man danach sucht.


TITEL: **Marathon**

ORIGINAL-FANFIC: http/ ffnet / story **3325400 - "Marathon" **by **embyr81788 **(ffnet-user369250)

KATEGORIE: General, Angst  
RATING: K  
Charaktere: Yuuta, Fuji  
Zusammenfassung: Er jagte ihm unaufhörlich nach.  
DISCLAIMER: Charaktere und Konzept gehören Takeshi Konomi beziehungsweise embyr.  
AUTORNOTIZEN: Eigentlich sollte das hier ein „Apartment" werden, aber irgendwie hat es sich zu etwas völlig anderem entwickelt.

**Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von embyr** **übersetzt** von MilenaLupin

* * *

So lange Yuuta sich erinnern konnte, lag er im Rennen gegen seinen älteren Bruder. 

Ob es nun darum ging zu beweisen, wer eine Schüssel Ramen schneller leer schaufeln konnte, oder wer die meisten Korbwürfe von der Dreipunktlinie schaffte – alles, was Yuuta mit Fuji zusammen unternahm, entwickelte sich zu einem Wettstreit. Kein Sieg war zu klein, kein Spielchen zu trivial.

Das Problem war nur, lange genug das Interesse des Tensais zu halten, dass Yuuta zumindest eine gewisse Routine bei der Aufgabe entwickeln konnte. Über die Anzahl der Spiele, die sie gespielt hatten, nur um sie auf halbem Wege aufzugeben, weil sich etwas Neues ergeben hatte, hatte er längst den Überblick verloren.

Es war nicht so, dass es Fuji gleichgültig war.

Der Reiz des Neuen war nur weg.

Nichts war so schwierig, dass Fuji es nicht mit einem Blick durchschauen konnte; nichts so faszinierend, dass es das Interesse eines Tensai, dessen Geist ständig in Bewegung war, fesseln konnte.

So flatterte Fuji von einer Sache zur nächsten; legte sein Spielzeug so schnell wieder ab, wie er es ergriff. Folglich dachte Yuuta nicht eine Sekunde länger nach, als Fuji eines Tages aus der Schule nach Hause gekommen war und verkündet hatte, dass er einen sehr interessanten Jungen kennen gelernt hatte, der auf den Namen Tezuka Kunimitsu hörte.

Wie bei allem anderen, das Fuji interessierte, würde auch diese Faszination bald vorbeigehen. Vergessen wie ein altes Spielzeug.

Wie hatte er sich geirrt.

Es war an exakt demselben Tag, erinnert sich Yuuta schmerzlich, dass Fuji begann, seine Schränke zu durchwühlen und einen Tennisschläger hervorzukramen, der jahrelang Staub angesammelt hatte.

Ein paar Übungsschwünge später war es, als habe Fuji ihn nie im Leben aus der Hand gelegt.

Im Anblick dieses schieren angeborenen Talents schienen Yuutas ganze Extratrainings- und –Übungseinheiten mit einem Schlag überflüssig.

Das Leben war manchmal unfair.

Yuuta glaubt, dass er sich immer an die ersten Augenblicke erinnern wird, die zu ihrem Spiel führten.

Die kühle Brise, die durch Fujis Haare wuschelte, die leuchtend blaue Beugung rückwärts, als sich der Tensai zurücklehnte, um zu seinem ersten Aufschlag auszuholen – jedes einzelne Detail bleibt ihm in schmerzlicher Klarheit ins Gehirn gebrannt.

Sobald der Ball den Schläger berührte, war alles nur noch verschwommen.

Es war ein Chaos aus Farben, vermischter Klänge, während Fuji fortfuhr, Punkt für Punkt anzuhäufeln, wobei er komplexe Techniken mit expertenhafter Präzision und Furcht erregendem Tempo ausführte.

Was bedeutete es da schon, dass er selbst seit Jahren ernsthaft gespielt hatte? Yuuta hatte gespürt, wie sich all die Stunden von Training und Übung langsam in Nichts auflösten, während immer deutlicher wurde, dass endlose Drills und Wiederholungen im Angesicht schieren Naturtalents keinen Blumentopf gewinnen konnten.

Sein Herz schlug wild, während seine Atemzüge immer unregelmäßiger wurden. Das Stechen in seiner Seite machte jeden Schritt zur Todesqual, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und nervös auf Fujis Returnschläge wartete.

Sein Bruder andererseits hätte gar nicht entspannter wirken können. Seine Schritte waren leicht und graziös, während seine Aufschläge schnell und kraftvoll waren.

Fuji war zweifellos der perfekte Gegner.

In diesem Augenblick verspürte Yuuta wahre Hoffnungslosigkeit, während er verzweifelt auf dem Platz vor und zurück rannte, und kaum noch mit Fujis Tempo mithalten konnte.

Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt während des Matches stolperte Yuuta.

Ein einfacher Fehltritt, und Fuji hatte auf der Stelle abgebrochen, sein Spiel aufgegeben.

Er täuschte Erschöpfung vor, aber es war Yuuta nicht entgangen, dass auf seiner Stirn nicht ein einziger Schweißtropfen stand.

Es war die Aufgabe eines Spielers, der sich seines Sieges sicher war, aber nicht genügend Interesse besaß, um diesen einzuholen.

Für einen Tensai bewies Fuji bemerkenswerte Ahnungslosigkeit, wie beleidigend seine achtlose Einstellung für andere sein konnte.

Er musste erst noch lernen zu verstehen, was Stolz war.

Aber das hatte für Yuuta keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht, der in seinem Zorn den Schläger zu Boden warf und mit gebrochenem Herzen nach Hause gerannt war.

Er hatte damals begriffen, als er das Funkeln in Fujis Augen wahrgenommen hatte, dass sich in seinem Bruder etwas verändert hatte. Die Verwandlung verängstigte ihn, und auch wenn er hatte glauben wollen, dass es war, weil in Fuji eine Leidenschaft für Tennis geweckt worden war, wusste er tief im Herzen, dass das nicht stimmte.

Fujis Gedanken waren in andere Richtung gelenkt – auf ein anderes Spiel, mit Regeln, die Yuuta nie vollständig verstehen würde.

Es war in diesem Augenblick, dass Yuuta begriff, dass er einsames Rennen lief.

* * *


End file.
